


Carpe Diem - art post

by Vahly Dragonfly (Vahly)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahly/pseuds/Vahly%20Dragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for kuhekabir's story "Carpe Diem". Steve/Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carpe Diem - art post

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuhekabir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhekabir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carpe Diem - Every Day Could Be Your Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/253981) by [kuhekabir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhekabir/pseuds/kuhekabir). 



  


 


End file.
